


X is for excruciating x-rated talk

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex- Dean/Sam [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean, Top Sam, Weecest, blowjob, explicit dirty talk, extensive use of the word fuck, switch hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filthy dirty talk between the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for excruciating x-rated talk

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't have to be weecest if you want it to be. In my mind, I wrote it as weecest, but it's not mentioned. It started off kinda cute, then it just got super raunchy. I don't know what happened. haha. #sorrynotsorry

They've always known it was going to be them versus the world. 

Sam and Dean Winchester were unlike any other siblings. If you have siblings, you played together, learned together, experienced life together. 

These boys were different. 

When you and your siblings played, they learned how to aim a .22 at the heart or head of a monster hunting them down. 

When you and your siblings learned together, Sam and Dean studied monsters. The very things you feared as a child. What killed a monster, its weaknesses, the best way to dismember it. 

When you and your siblings experienced life, the Winchesters dragged each other back to one of the countless motel rooms to stitch each other back together when they were torn apart. 

They were less of a family and more partners than anything. Only themselves to rely on. Them vs. The dark world. 

When life came to a point, Sam and Dean leaned on each other. Relied on each other. For every emotional, mental and physical need. 

This is how Sam and Dean became soulmates, lovers, and everything they would ever need. 

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ 

"Love your fucking dirty mouth, Sammy. Drives me crazy." Dean squirmed, his arms and ankles held in place by firm twisted ropes and a silk blindfold branded across his eyes. 

This started as a simple lesson on how to escape from being tied down, but became heated when Sam teased. 

"Bet you love your cock in my mouth more." Sam mumbled, licking the head of Dean's cock. He took the warm member in his mouth and sucked his cheeks in, an internal voice telling him to move his tongue, watch his teeth. Dean bucked his hips up into Sam's lips and groaned. He could feel the spongy cockhead breaching Sam's airtight throat. 

Sam tightened his grasp on the sleek shaft, thumbing Dean's balls. Dean hitched a breath, leaning his head up, wanting to watch, but finding total darkness instead. 

"Wish I could watch you suck me. Love the way you look at me." Dean laid back. 

Sam grinned around Dean's cock, fitting himself all the way down before going back up again for air. Sam stroked Dean from shaft to tip, huffing his exhaustion. 

"Com'ere." Dean whispered when he heard Sam's heaved breath. 

Sam popped Dean's cock out of his mouth with a loud suck, and wiped the spit from his cheeks with the back of his hand. He climbed up Dean on his hands and knees, licking his way up Dean's tensed stomach and pert nipple. He twisted his tongue, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucked, making Dean buck his hips up into Sam's unyielding touch. Dean pulled on his restraints, trying to free his arm to touch Sam's silky flanks with no avail, Sam giving a soft chuckle. Sam bent down at Dean's head, feeling his soft hair brushing his cheek. Sam nibbled Dean's earlobe, huffing hot breath, making a tingle shoot down Dean's spine. 

"I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll see stars, big brother. Stick my tongue in your ass, then my fingers, if I have to. The only thing I haven't worked out? Who's the one getting fucked, here." Sam exhaled softly, watching the goosebumps rise on Dean's neck and a soft whimper escaping the older Winchester's throat. "'Cause someone is getting fucked. I just haven't decided if you've been good enough to deserve my cock up your tight ass." 

Dean gasped, pulling his right ankle up as his cock gave a particularly hard throb. 

"What do you think, Dean?" Sam ground his hips down onto Dean's cock, the meat of Sam's ass catching his rim against Dean's head, making Dean squirm and buck his hips. "Wanna fuck me?" 

"Y-yes." Dean gasped through clenched teeth. 

"Or do you want me to fuck you?" Sam thrust forward, sliding Dean's dick along his ass. 

"A-also, yes." Dean pushed up, trying to shove himself farther into Sam, but every time he thrusted, Sam adjusted his hips to go up, too. 

"I think I'm gonna take my time." Sam licked Dean's neck, tasting gun metal. "Open you up real nice and wide for me." 

Dean shuttered. Sam worked his tongue down Dean's collarbone, adding little nips and kisses to each curve of Dean's skin, slinking low between Dean's parted legs and tracing his fingers down Dean's silk stomach. When he reached Dean's cock he avoided it completely, instead wrapping his fingers around the base of the shaft and resting his thumb under Dean's balls. Sam's hair fell over his eyes, but he didn't need to see what he was doing. He kissed the underside of Dean's balls, eliciting a gasp from his older brother. Sam dipped low to access Dean's warm hole, poking his tongue out to give it little kitten licks. Dean clenched his fists, tightening every muscle he had to break free and run his hands into little Sammy's dark hair. 

Sam went deeper, sticking his tongue out the whole way to lick a broad stripe up the center, making Dean buck his hips up, willing his brother _deeper, harder, faster._ Sam kept licking, making subtle 'mmph' noises as he opened wide, loving the way Dean tastes and feels on his tongue. Dean threw his head back and started moaning unabashedly, whispering sweet filthy words into his bicep that he was currently trying not to bite with ecstasy. 

Sam placed his fingertip at Dean's entrance and pressed in slowly, it had been awhile since Dean bottomed so Sam had to make sure it was good for him. He pushed in to the first knuckle before bending to lick around it, making a silent scream rise from Dean's throat. Sam wiggled his tongue, working it in beside his finger as he reached farther, the webbing of his finger in contact with Dean's balls. 

"Like my finger in your ass, Dean? 

Dean took a deep breath, gathering his composure as he tried not to moan. 

"You fucking love it. Moving your hips like you do. Thrusting up, fucking yourself back down on my finger." Sam pulled the single digit out and put his two fingers together at Dean's entrance, ready to push in. Dean keened, missing the fullness of his brother's fingers, and Sam proceeded, diving them into those snug velvet walls faster than he probably should have. Dean whined, his chest contracting with each labored breath. "Love this, don't you?" 

"Fu-ck, y-yes." Dean dragged the words out with a hitched breath between. "Want you, Sammy. Wanted you like, yesterday. Fuck me." Dean commanded. 

"Think you're ready?" Sam huffed, twisting his fingers inside his brother, making room in the tight hot wet heat for his thick cock. 

Just as Dean opened his mouth to speak, Sam arched his touch to finger the small pad of Dean's prostate. 

" _JesusfuckingchristSammy._ Fuck, yes." Dean spoke through clenched teeth and darted his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. "Do it." 

Sam pulled his fingers out slowly, making sure to apply as much pressure to his prostate as possible on their way out and guided Dean's ankles up. They stopped short at Sam's hips and there wasn't much room for maneuvering, but it would work. Sam pushed Dean's legs as far back to his chest as they would go and his cock head found the hot wet heat immediately. Sam's cock throbbed at the thought of being all the way inside his brother for the first time in a long time. 

Sam pushed in an inch, making Dean tilt his head back and groan. Sam leaned over his tensed body and let the smirk creep across his face as he began to whisper filthy words to his hyperventilating brother. 

"Can't wait to fill you up, Dean. Stuff you so full, you'll be screaming my name." 

Sam pushed himself half way in, adding little rotations of his hips and working his cock deeper. 

"S-Sammy..." Dean heaved, voice wrecked and raspy. 

Sam thrusted the rest of the way in. He could feel Dean's muscles clench, click and relax around him. It was absolute ecstasy. The firm plump cheeks of Dean's ass pressed up against him and his thick cock rested inside his brother. He had to contain himself from moving, it felt so good, and watching Dean throw his head back with his jaw wired open was an egotistical boost. 

Sam pulled at the blindfold to check on Dean. Dean had his eyes closed and he opened them slowly. His pupils were fully dilated, glass green at the brim and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. 

"Ready?" They both knew what Sam meant. 

"God, yes, Sam." Dean nodded furiously. 

When Sam pulled out, Dean pulled at the restraints keeping his arms down to their full length, reaching for heated flesh. Sam continued pulling out languorously and Dean groaned in frustration. 

Sam bent down, licking Dean's earlobe and pushed all the way back in, feeling the rough sweet drag on the silk skin of his cock. A moan punched out of Dean as he pulled out, and Sam slammed himself back in. Sam began to fuck his big brother in earnest, eating up the sounds Dean made. 

Sam supported himself on Dean's knees, squeezing his palms around them on every push in, making sure to nail Dean's p-spot every time. He hammered in, his balls clapping against Dean's firm ass. Sam finally let go of one of Dean's quivering knees to palm Dean's ass, giving it a rough slap when he pulled out. 

He was too close already, so much teasing had him pent up. Sam reached up and took Dean's swollen red cock in his hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Sam felt so right, so at home with his brother under him like this. When Sam pumped in, he could feel his cock twitching inside the smooth walls. He pulled out abruptly and glided up to Dean, sweat slick chest heightening Dean's senses, and Sam lined his ass with Dean's jutting cock. 

"What the-" Dean was frozen, confused in the change of pace. 

Sam unlatched the rope from his hands first, then his legs, and pulled his hips up and began to sink down. Dean immediately placed his hands on Sam's hips, gripping tightly as Sam pushed his unprepared hole onto Dean's stiff dick. It was painful, Dean could tell, but Sam looked determined. Sam sunk down completely, his lips forming an 'o' shape as he rocked his hips. 

Sam reached down and palmed his own slick cock, Dean's open ass gaping and closing as Sam fucked down, stroking his cock with every press down. Dean was flabbergasted, Sam felt so good riding his cock and the empty feeling inside him fueled him to arch his back, bring his knees up and push down on Sam's hips. 

He began thrusting up into Sam's tight, hot, _god-so-freakin'-tight_ hole with wordless abandon, muttering booming profanities as he fucked as deep and as hard as he could. Sam shook with the feeling, tossing his head back and fourth, feeling his cock throb with his heartbeat between his fingertips. Sam let out a high pitched keen as he came in volume, white spurts reaching as far as Dean's throat. Sam huffed as Dean kept fucking up, never stopping, circling his hips to stretch Sam wider, make his bliss last longer. 

Sam bowed, his lips finding Dean's earlobe on instinct and Sam knew exactly what to say. 

"Love fucking my tight hole, huh, Dean?" 

Dean nodded furiously, his ass never touching the bed as he thundered inside his baby brother. 

"Bet you'd love to cum inside me, too? Fill me up? Make your cum drip out of my hole?" 

Dean nodded again, his exhaustion hitting a peak, sweat pooling on his forehead. 

"Then do it." Dean hammered in, nailing Sam's prostate and making him wail. "Cum for me." 

Dean thrusted in twice more, the last time gripping Sam's hips with God like power. Dean pushed himself inside as deep as possible and felt his cock expand, and his body gave in, spurting inside his baby brother. Dean kept going until he was flaccid, Sam's smirk not getting any wider, and Sam bent forward. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close. 

"That... was awesome." Dean sighed. 

Dean "mm"ed, his body winding down and he puffed a hot breath of air down Sam's neck. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Sammy?" 

"Yes. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again." 

"I'll tell you however often you want. We have the rest of our lives." 

.End


End file.
